1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector for electrically connecting together circuit boards, such as a mother-card member and a daughter-card member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Pat. No. 2845210 issued to Cai Zhou-Xuan on Dec. 6, 2006 discloses a related conventional electrical connector normally named as “a card-edge connector”. The card edge connector includes an insulative elongated housing defining a card member receiving channel extending from a surface of the housing and along a lengthwise direction. A plurality of terminals is arranged in series and on the housing along opposed lengthwise edges of the card member receiving channel. The terminals include resilient arms defining opposed contact sections extending into the card member receiving channel for resiliently clipping a mating edge of the card member and for electrically contacting soldering pads disposed along the mating edge of the card member when the card member is inserted into the card member receiving channel of the housing. The housing may be provided with a latching device attached thereto, the latching device generally including a positioning slot at one side thereof for a lateral edge portion of the card member to be received therein so as to hold the card member in position with respect to the electrical connector. For most instances, this arrangement of the positioning slot may be such that when the card member is secured onto the electrical connector by inserting the lateral edge portion of the card member into the positioning slot, the mating edge of the card member, from a top view thereof, may be displaced with respect to a central line of the card member receiving channel of the housing along the lengthwise direction of the housing. Thus, there may be some of soldering pads on the mating edge of the card member that are not in direct contact with the terminals of the housing, thereby resulting in electrical connection failure at locations of those soldering pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,247 issued to Chou Lin Chen on Dec. 26, 1995 discloses another related card-edge connector. This card-edge connector also includes a card member receiving channel extending from a surface thereof and along a lengthwise direction for engaging a main edge of a card member. This configuration may also enable the card member to be displaced with respect to a middle plane of the card member receiving channel of the connector, thereby having a same problem described above.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an electrical connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.